memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Triangle
The Triangle or the Triangle sector is a region of space defined by a conjunction of Romulan, Klingon, and Federation spheres of influence, near the fringes of Orion space. The region's name is derived its appearance in most standard two-dimensional map projections. ( }}) :It is possible that the Triangle is near, or analogous to, the Borderland. History Even if Humans traveled to this region of space first, the earliest permanent settlements in the area were of Romulan origin and established in 0/5000, though there were conflicts between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire, both side seemed uninterested by the region until the arrival of the Federation. The Earth-Romulan War, which brought fighting forces to the Triangle, helped establish its strategic importance. In 1/4000 a first wave of colonist settled in the Triangle in hopes of avoiding the major powers laws and policies. These early colonies were supplied by the Orion merchants merchants. This placed them in a position to gain a foothold in the Triangle once it became profitable. Eventually this brought pirates and smugglers to the area who used the frequent Romulan and Klingon face-offs as cover for their illicit operations. The Four Years War would once again bring fleets to the Triangle, but this time the colonies had evolved to independent worlds. The Federation was forced to recognize these worlds even if they often dealt with the Klingons, the Klingons Empire tried to force their will onto these worlds but that only gain support to the troops of the Federation as for the Romulans, they started to supply their own technology to the Triangle but found themselves mostly dealing with Orion traders. A second wave of colonization came at the end of the Four Year War, these colonies grew rather quickly in the post-war boom thanks to the help and support of the established worlds. No official treaty was ever signed but the three major powers came to agree that the Triangle would remain neutral. Instead they each tried to invest the trading market of the sector. Vulcans and Humans would achieve this with some level of success while it was harder for the Klingons and the Romulans. Klingons would eventually turn to their military power to invest the region, offering their services to the highest bidders. ( }}) Federation presence and policies Position overview Federation officials tried to encourage worlds to join as new members by showing their ideals of liberty and right of choice. Even if this did not bring as many planets as it was hoped, planets like sought the Federation presence actively. ( }}) Economics and political The Federation believed in free market policy permitting companies to operate as they wished but within the boundaries of the law. Traveling and product flow between planets was allowed except in case of planets being declared off-limits. No import/export fees were charged in hopes of attracting members with their liberal policies. ( }}) Planetary governments were based on the same principles as the Federation officially stated that it was of little interest to them as what type of government ruled. Thought rumors of the Federation being involved in attempts to overthrow ruling bodies were not unheard of. Piracy was strictly forbidden and rather rare within the sphere of the Federation. To remedy this issue Starfleet would post bounties and rewards for the capture or destruction of certain people or ships while Starfleet would patrol the sector. ( }}) Planets There were 4 Federation owned planets in the sector, Green and Pluuh II, two research station facilities. Laflin a dilithium mining colony and the Starfleet populated Nicolii where a dilithium cracking station was located. Member planets were Cyclopus, Lakeland, Precipice, Rashile and Wall. Rashile had the distinction of being a corporately owned planet by Rashile Gourmet Foods who also owned the planets Carwile's World and Yeartes who were listed within Federation boundaries. ( }}) Also in the boundaries of the Federation are Newliin III, Derigo, Zwaalan and the small mining world of Turbulence. Newlin III was the only world to openly ally itself with the Federation while the others preferred to remain neutral. ( }}) Military Officially the Federation only patrol their region of space keeping at least 20 science vessels in the area at all time. Unofficially they kept light patrols in between independent sectors to monitor Klingon and Romulan presence. Starbase 10 directed all operations within the region. Outposts would monitor smaller patrol zones and in turn refers to Starbase 10. ( }}) Klingon Empire Position overview Having won and lost most of their worlds during the First Romulan-Klingon War, they found themselves fighting to acquire new ones close to their borders. Those worlds were being developed for military purposes in hopes of future expansion. Like always the goal of the Empire was to dominate the region. The way they choose to achieve this was to overtake already established colonies in hopes of saving cost and efforts. Their second goal was to establish military bases in the sector to station troops and ships. Also they hoped to establish training centers for the development of Imperial and foreign troops, the foreign troops would be sent to the homeworld to further train Klingon soldiers. Their last priority was to establish new colonies and developing new worlds. ( }}) Economic and political The Klingons were very strict in their policies. Most worlds would be opened to independent traders who would be screened by the Empire. This process would involve limited trade on a non military planet for a certain amount of time if all went well the trader would then be allowed to trade as he wished. It was widely believed that this process could be facilitated with the help of bribes. Piracy was unofficially encouraged. New officers would often be granted ships to perform acts of piracy to prove themselves worthy of larger ships. Dishonorable commanders would also be sent on these missions, the Klingons used captured ships as piracy vessels. It was common for two raiders to attack each other only to find that they had killed other Klingons. ( }}) Their political policy was simple, control anything you can. They achieved limited success in that field due in part to the presence of the IKS. The Empire was mounting troops in hopes of destroying these renegades. ( }}) Planets Many of the Empire owned worlds were new acquisitions such as Qurellet II, Marram IX, Lantos and Mraarda who was converted into a prison planet to house Klingon convicts. Most of these planets used forced labor as means of advancing the colony. ( }}) Among the worlds owned by the Empire, Johnny's Retreat and Haven III, were the only planets to remain independent. The Klingons would restrict the oncoming traffic flow but permitted the planets inhabitants to rule themselves. Thought it was widely believed to be a matter of time before they fell under the rule of the Empire. ( }}) Military Federations highly advanced ships and the Romulans habit of showing their presence in numbers larger then what they actually were, brought the Klingons to believe that the only way to remain in the region was a strong military presence. At least two starbases and one major outpost had been constructed. The high level of constructions that followed with the settlement of training facility, planetside bases would often force troops to participate in the construction. The reason for the developments were to increase guerrilla activity that would be used in the Mediev conflict. The other reason was the sought destruction of the IKS. To attain theses goals the Empire would usually keep 87 battle groups ready in the vicinity of the Triangle. Most of the intelligence gather by the Klingons comes from off-world traders and pirates. It was a known fact that if the Empire ever came to think it had any type of advantage then they would declare war with no hesitations. ( }}) Romulan Star Empire Position overview The numerous battles with the Klingons and the disastrous war with the Federation left the Romulan short on ships, military personnel and other resources. The strain of buying ships from the Klingons and the wide parsecs of space between facilities have left the Romulan finding it harder and harder to watch over their space of the Triangle, which is the widest of the three powers. Economics and Political For these reasons they need their operations to be as profitable as possible therefore they tried taking advantage of every opportunities especially whit the trade of their advanced mining and weaponry technology. These weapons were rather popular with worlds that would have fallen to Romulan propaganda spreading fear of the Klingon Empire. They also sanctioned piracy to boost profits. Instead of their usual expansionist mentality the Romulans chose to maintain their perimeter in this region in hopes of extracting as much profits from the worlds they possessed in hopes of sustaining its effort in the Triangle. They tried to give the appearance of having worlds under control when in reality their fleets could not maintain their security. The general mentality towards a world in the region was to strip it of its resources and move on to the next. Military Being short on ships, the military adopted a politic of visibility, showing off their presence at every occasion. The fact that they allowed high levels of traders to their space in hopes of stimulating trade gave them that opportunity. They would often change ships assignations and registries in hopes of keeping the Federation and Klingons in the dark on their actual numbers. In the face of their short numbers the military also tuned and invested a lot and gathering intelligence as if they were to be caught outnumbered, they would not be caught off-guard. ( }}) Major or bordering polities *The Klingon Empire *The Romulan Star Empire *The United Federation of Planets Nearby polities *Orion Colonies Independent interstellar polities *The Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds (aka Baker's Dozen) *The Imperial Klingon States *Mantiev Colonial Association *The Orion Frontier Mercantile Association (aka the Turnstile) Locations *Baker's World *Devotion *Gibraltar (planet) *Morning Garden *New New Aberdeen *New Sahara *New Siberia *North Pasadena *Takanarra II Native species *Brozul *Niicali Appendices Connections category:sectors Category:alpha and Beta Quadrant sectors category:federation sectors category:romulan sectors category:klingon sectors category:orion sectors